Thank You
by Kitty Weasley KW
Summary: When Kitty is struck with great tragedy, Kurt is there to comfort her. KURTTY This is my first fic. ONESHOT


Thank you

A/N: Hi everybodies! Here's a fluffy, depressing one-shot I came up with under the pressure of my sis, Selly.

-Kitty Weasley

Disclaimer: If I owned X-men, Kurt would be going out with Kitty, and Tabby with Pietro, and Wanda with Toad, and Rogue with Remy, and Amanda with Sam. Obviously I don't. L Boo hoo hoo

On with the fluff and tragedy!

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A soft breeze ruffled the green leaves outside the Xavier Institute. Warmth spread across the grass, where students lounged. People laughed and played games under the cloudless sky. Everyone was having fun. Almost everyone. Under a tree sat a lone figure, brown ponytail bobbing slightly to silent sobs.

"Katzchen?" a finger softly poked Kitty on the shoulder.

"What do you want?" Kitty sniffled looking up at Kurt. "It's bad enough I was there! I don't need people asking questions. I have feelings too!" Kurt drew back slightly at Kitty's sharp words, but leaned forward again.

"It's okay Kitty, I won't ask you anything. I just want to be here for you," Kurt sat down and put his hand on her shoulder.

"Oh," Kitty looked down ashamed. "I'm sorry. And…Thanks." Kurt smiled slightly and gazed at the tear-stained face of his best friend. For a few minutes they sat in silence, Kitty staring across the lawns, Kurt gently massaging her shoulder. Kitty's eyes clouded up as she relived the scene over in her mind for the hundreth time that day.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Lance, hurry up!" Kitty called impatiently at her boyfriend across the road.

"Just chill okay!" He snapped back, trudging out of the '7-11', holding a six-pack of 'Pepsi'. Kitty tapped her foot. Lance had insisted that they stop at the store after their date because the Brotherhood was "dying of thirst". The parking lot had been full, so he had parked his Jeep across the street.

Lance walked slowly into the road shoving his wallet into the back pocket of his jeans. "Oops," he muttered as the wallet slipped over his pocket. He turned around and knelt down to grab it. Kitty sighed, annoyed. The light turned green.

"Hurry up already!" She called turning around in a circle. When she was facing Lance again what she saw made her heart freeze. She didn't have time to warn him. One second he was standing up, the next, he was dead.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Oh Kurt!" Kitty suddenly wailed, turning to the blue figure next to her. "I just stood there! When the driver got out and called 911! Even when the ambulance came and took him! I just couldn't move! I could've helped!" She threw herself sobbing into Kurt's arms, pressing herself against his fuzzy body. He rubbed his hand up and down her back reassuringly.

"It wasn't your fault! Who could have moved when they saw a loved one dead?" Kurt saw a sudden vision of Kitty laying dead at his feet and shivered. "By not moving you showed how traumatized you were! It shows you cared."

"Really?" Kitty asked hopefully.

"Really," Kurt confirmed holding her tighter.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kurt shoveled cereal hungrily into his mouth. The other students had already finished their breakfast, and Kurt was now the only one left.

"Like, hey Kurt," Kitty smiled slightly as she entered the kitchen. Kurt looked up surprised.

"Hello Kitty," he replied happily. "I'm glad to see you come to breakfast. You haven't been coming the past few days."

"Yeah well I realized that I've been neglecting my friends." She grinned.

"But, Katzchen," Kurt asked confused. "Why didn't you come when everyone else was here?" Kitty blushed profusely.

"Well, umm, I really missed you the most," she rushed looking down.

"Oh, well," Kurt blushed as well, very pleased. "I missed you too. A lot." Kitty glanced quickly up at him and saw his fangs bared in a pleasant smile, his yellow eyes glowing. "Well we should probably get to the danger room," he laughed. "Logan will kill us if we're late." Kitty nodded, as she rose and pushed in her chair.

"Oh Kurt!" she laughed suddenly and crushed him in a hug, then blushing raced down the hall, out of sight. Kurt stood, shocked, for a moment then grinned.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"My leg!" Kurt groaned dramatically. "I think it's crushed!" People around him giggled as they watched the demon flailing in the middle of the hall clutching his leg. A look of pain was plastered on his face, though his eyes were smiling.

_Hurry to your next classes, students. _Professor X's voice appeared in the group's mindscausing them to scurry down separate hallways. Kurt sighed and put down his leg, now that his audience had disappeared. Kitty's voice echoed in the hall.

"Hey, Kurt" she said shyly, head down. "Logan held me after class, so he could yell at me for not concentrating." She rolled her eyes. "Anyway, I've been wanting to talk to you. It's why I couldn't concentrate." Kitty blushed.

"Umm, okay," Kurt replied nervously. "What is it?" Kitty took a deep breath, as if it took a lot of strength to say it.

"It started yesterday, when you said that thing about, how I couldn't move and it showed that I cared?" she said uncertainly, like she wasn't sure he would remember. When he nodded, she rushed on. "Well, I started thinking and I realized that, that…" Kitty trailed off.

"What Kitty?" Kurt asked softly grabbing Kitty's arm and pulling them to a halt.

"That if anyone got hit by that car, I'd be saddest if it was you." She looked into his eyes, searching frantically for some sign of recognition.

Kurt's eyes widened and he opened his mouth, closed it and put it up against hers in a long soft kiss. When he pulled away Kitty smiled. "You always know exactly what I really mean," She said before returning his kiss.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A/N: Review if you like it, if you don't, don't review. Oh well, thanks for reading!

-KW


End file.
